deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Deadliest Warrior Rematch: Comanche vs Mongol
The first two Deadliest Warrior Rematches have been for modern battles but now it's time to right the wrongs of a ancient battle. This is probably the episode annoyed me the most personally with the American warrior bias in full swing in order to unfairly handicap the Mongol. Moreover as with all Deadliest Warrior episodes from seasons 1 and 2 X factors were not taken into account in the simulation which would add new dimensions to the battle and lead to a more accurate analysis of who would be the victor. With that little forward out of the way it's time to get on to the actual battle which today is between two of history's most famous, and effective, horseback archers. While they come from opposite sides of the world both made use of their nomand lifestyle to dominate their rivals in the region through their skill at riding and their mastery of the bow. But when the American plains meet the Asian steppe only one will be left victorious as the; Comanche Warrior: The dominant force of the American plains, famed for their skilled archers and horsemanship. takes on the Mongol Warrior: Horseback warriors hailing from the Eurasian Steppe, who built the largest land empire in history. Who is Deadliest Comanche The Comanche '''were a large Native American Tribe whom settled in the Great Plans around the 1500's. Well known for their love of and usage of horses, the Comanche quickly expanded their territory across the southern United States and often raided into Mexico with great success as well as defeating other powerful tribes such as the Apache in war. Unfortunately, as is the story with virtually every other Native tribe they were eventually conquered by the US military in the 1800's. |-|Close Range = '''Scalping Knife Despite it's name the Scalping Knife wasn't specifically created for scalping, rather it was just your standard purpose knife. Roughly about 10 inches long it comes with an iron blade attached to a bone handle. |-|Mid Range = War Lance Originally designed for use in hunting Buffalo the bravest of Comanche warriors would also make use of Lance's in combat. 8 foot long shafts tipped with a foot long iron blade on the tip, they were thrust at an opponent from on horseback, where the extra momentum gave it great penetration power. |-|Long Range = Comanche Self Bow The most prized possession of the Comanche after his horse was his Bow and despite access to firearms the Comanche much preferred using their bow because of it's greater rate of fire. Made in the self bow style, they would've had a draw strength of about 30-40 pounds, a range of about 400 feet and the arrows were iron tipped and loosely attached, meaning it would easily break away from the arrow should someone try to remove it. |-|Special = ' War Hawk ' The main close range weapon of the Comanche was the War Hawk, a wooden shaft with a iron spike at the tip. 3 foot long and weighing only 1lb, it could be swung quickly and possibly even be used as a projectile. |-|Armour = Buffalo Hide Shield While the Comanche did not wear any body armour in order to maintain their speed and agility they did use shields to defend themselves. With a base made from wood, buffalo skin would be smoked and hardened with glue to create a thick layer over top, often times multiple skins were used. The shield was very light weight and had a diameter of 20-24 inches and it's primary use was not to block arrows, rather they deflected them harmlessly away and had even been reported able to deflect rifle bullets. |-|Mount = Native American Horse Despite the name, Native American Horses are actually descended from horses brought to America by the Spanish. They stand at between 13 to 16 hands (52 to 64 inches) in height and weigh between 750lbs to 1,000lbs. As a crossbreed of various horses including Mustangs and Arabian Horses they have many of the features these possess such as agility and endurance, able to survive in the hot summers of the southern US plains comfortably and travel long distances without fatigue. Mongol The Mongols '''were originally made up of several large warring tribes who occupied Mongolia until they were united under one banner by Genghis Khan in the early 1200's. They quickly became the dominant force in the Asia, taking over most of China and the Middle East and ended up with an empire that spread from Korea to Hungary. However it was not long before the empire split into several smaller factions, before dissolving completely during the mid 1300's. |-|Close Range = '''Mongolian Knife Like with the Comanche's scalping knife the Mongolian knife wasn't specifically designed for combat it just happened to serve that purpose from time to time. About 16 inches long it's a steel blade attached to a wooden handle. |-|Mid Range = Turko-Mongol Sabre When needing to engage their opponents at close range the Mongols used the Turko-Mongol Sabre. It is a single edged, 4 foot long blade which weighed in at 2.5 lbs. Designed to be used on horseback it was primarily used as a slashing weapon, using the momentum gained by the horse to inflict deep wounds. |-|Long Range = Mongol Recurve Bow Genghis Khan built his empire on the back of horseback archery and every Mongol would've learnt to shoot a bow at a young age. 3 foot in length it could fire at ranges up to 500 foot and with a draw strength of 100lbs it was able to punch through most armour of the time, or at the very least knock the opponent flat on their ass. |-|Special = ' Iron Flanged Mace' A powerful close range option, the Mace was especially effective against heavily armoured opponents due to it's blunt force trauma damage. It weighed 4.5 lbs and was 2 foot in length. |-|Armour = ' Iron, Helmet, Lamellar and Silk Vest ' Focused on quick cavalry strikes Mongol warriors would've worn lamellar made from rawhide leather and iron plates with a silk vest underneath which reduces the damage caused by arrows as well as a iron helmet. |-|Mount = Mongolian Horse Bred in the Mongolia Steppe's, Mongolian Horses are stocky hardened survivors. Standing at between 12 to 14 hands (48 to 56 inches) and weighing around 600lbs their short stature makes them nimble mounts and their endurance was legendary, as they required little food and water to survive they could allegedly cover upwards of 100km in a day. Their main weakness was a lack of speed when compared to other horses although this was compensated for by the lighter load they were expected to carry. X Factors Training: Comanche=70/Mongol=80 Both the Comanche and Mongols would have been trained from an early age in archery and horse-riding and would have also been taught how to hunt and survive in the harsh conditions of their homelands. This would have likely been the extent of the Comanche training meanwhile the Mongols, as a more strict military unit, would've also been trained in battlefield tactics and discipline. Experience: Comanche=75/Mongol=90 The Comanche have spent most of their history fighting against the other native tribes in their area, including the powerful Apache Tribe as well as many raids into Mexico and against European settler. However this pales in comparison to the Mongols who during the conquering of their massive empire would've fought a large variety of opponents, from lightly armoured Chinese soldiers to the heavily armoured Teutonic Knights in Hungary. Situational Experience: Comanche=95/Mongol=85 No I haven't accidentally pasted the same edge in twice. I've decided to split the Experience X Factor into two; general combat experience and experience in the specific scenario of this battle. Virtually all the Comanche's combat experience would've been in this type of small scale engagement with a small to medium sized raiding party attacking other tribesmen. The Mongols were no stranger to this type of combat, in fact before Genghis this would have been exactly how they operated, but they are more used to a army on army military engagement. Archery: Comanche=95/Mongol=95 Trained from childhood to shoot a bow as soon as they could walk it's no surprise that the Comanche and Mongols were expert archers, both on foot and on horseback. The Comanche favoured a rapid fire style where they would pelt their opponents with as many arrows as they could, allegedly loosing up to twenty shafts in the time it takes a musket to reload. The Mongols preferred a more accuracy based approach, aiming for weak spots in their opponents armour and picking out specific targets such as captains and commanders. Physicality: Comanche=85/Mongol=80 Both the Comanche and Mongols lived in harsh environments and had to be physically strong and tough just to survive. With similar dietary habits the main difference between the two was the Comanche's considerable height advantage making them that bit stronger and having a longer reach. Brutality: Comanche=80/Mongol=90 While perfectly willing to kill their opponents in battle the Comanche were also fond of taking slaves and prisoners meaning they wouldn't always kill all of their opponents. The Mongols on the other hand often slaughtered entire armies down to the last man just to send out a message. Voting System/Notes Battle will be a 5 on 5. Battle takes place on an open plain, a environment both warriors would've been comfortable in. Both the Comanche and the Mongols start the battle of horseback. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Mongols: Comanche: The sound of horse hooves echoes through the air, as a Mongol scouting party rides across the grassy plain. The new land they have entered is alien to them but also strangely familiar, with the long rolling grasslands not dissimilar to the steppe where they hail from. The eagle eyes of the lead scout, Batu, to notice a small encampment a few hundred yards ahead and they go to check it out. The leader dismounts a few feet away and beckons for two of the scouts to join him, instructing the other to stay mounted just in case. The camp is abandoned but only recently so as indicated by the coal from the fire still being warm. The tents provide no clues to the identity of the occupants but the cropped grass nearby suggests that there were horses nearby. A shout goes up from the mounted scouts and Batu looks up to see a lone horseman watching them from atop a grassy mound. Even from this distance it’s obvious this isn’t another Mongol scout; the rider is much taller and leaner and his horse dwarfs the ponies ridden by the steppe nomads. The Batu shouts out a warning to the man, but it doesn’t seem to dissuade him in any way. He’s soon joined by another four men; two of whom are holding wicked looking lances and it quickly becomes apparent this will not be a peaceful meeting. Sensing the imminent battle, the dismounted Mongols quickly retreat to their horses and this seems to be a cue for the Comanche warriors who spur their horses into action, charging down the hill. The Mongols already have their bows in hand and match the charge with their own horses, ready to let loose a volley of arrows. The two Comanche lancers begin to pull away from the others as they build up momentum. Now within firing range the Mongols loose their shafts aiming specifically for the two lancers. The arrows either miss the mark or are deflected away by the Comanche’s shields which gives them chance to get within range for their own bows. The archers start firing off arrows at an alarming speed and many hit the mark and would’ve turned their targets into a pincushion if not for the armour. Distracted by the arrows raining down on them the Mongols are forced to take focus away from the lancers who are quickly gaining on the small group. With no other choice the Mongols are forced to split off from their formation to avoid being skewered. Having missed their targets, the two lancers swing back around for another charge, leaving the other natives to deal with the invaders on their own. Arrows are traded from both sides with the Mongols frustrated at not being able to hit their nimbler opponents, who often times hang right off the side of their horse to avoid what should have been a solid hit. One of the Mongol scouts has taken the worst of the arrows and slumps over in his seat, with blood leaking out of his armour from the sheer volume of arrows stuck in him. Spurned on by the anger at losing one of his own Batu drops his bow down to its saddle rest and draws his sword. Ignoring the arrows that whistle past him he homes in on one young Comanche warrior, judging him to have little experience in combat. His instinct proves correct as the young man panics and his arrow shots become more erratic, missing by a wider and wider margin. Batu digs his heels in to get a spurt of speed from his horse, swinging his sword as the distance between them is swallowed up. The blow connects, gashing the Comanche across the stomach and spilling his guts over his saddle. A second slash finishes the job by cutting deep into his neck, leaving the head hanging on by a solitary tendon. The satisfaction of finally killing one of the annoyingly skilled horsemen makes Batu clench his fist in victory but it is short lived as the Comanche lancers charge right back into the battlefield. The first one narrowly misses his target but the other plows right into the back of one of the Mongols, the spear blasting through his midsection. The momentum of the blow takes him from his horse and the Comanche releases his grip, skewering him on the ground to bleed out . However, by charging in with their lances they’ve left themselves wide open from behind and before they can draw their bows they are knocked from their horses by shots from other Mongols, who waste no time in putting a couple more arrows in them while they’re down to make sure they won’t get up. Now outnumbered the two remaining Comanche decide to cut their losses and flee across plains away from the marauding invaders. The Mongols aren’t about to let them get away that easy though and tear after them, loosing volleys at them when they can. One of the Comanche returns fire while the other focuses on trying to block or deflect the arrows flying at them with his shield. Most of the arrows either miss or are absorbed by the armour but one lucky shot hits one of the Mongols right in the face, slamming through his mouth and bursting out the side of his throat. Choking to death on his own blood he topples backwards off his horse and it bolts in a panic, dragging its rider’s corpse behind. The exchange of arrows continues for several more minutes until Batu decides he’s had just about enough of chasing and has to reluctantly give the order to target the horses. The creature neighs in pain as two arrows bury themselves into its hind legs and they buckle, throwing the Comanche to the ground as it flails around in agony. Stumbling groggily to his feet the horses pained cries are silenced as Batu fires an arrow into its head to put it out of its misery and the last thing he sees is the flash of a sword as it severs the jugular and shatters his spine . The final Comanche, having run out of arrows snatches the warhawk from a saddle bag and wheels his horse around to face the Mongols head on. Letting out a whooping battle cry he spurs his horse on and makes a bee line right for the two steppe nomads who reward his courage by firing more shafts at him. Weaving around to throw their aim off he gets close enough to slam it into Batu. While it fails to puncture the skin owing to the armour it does succeed in knocking him off his horse and crashing onto the ground below. Clenching his teeth in anger he gets to his feet he watches as the Comanche drives the warhawk right into the other scout’s eye socket, pulling out the eyeball with a pop . The native wheels his horse around and barrels towards Batu, who dashes towards his own horse who has stopped nearby after realising its rider was gone. Knowing he won’t be able to mount his horse and get out of the way in time he instead grabs his bow and a couple of arrows and slaps his horse on the rump so it doesn’t get caught in the charge. Notching an arrow, he turns quickly and fires it blind, the shaft whistling right past the horse’s head spooking it. He waits until the Comanche is only ten paces away before firing his second arrow, this one gashing the horse across the muzzle. It rears up in fright and the rider tries desperately to keep his mount under control but is instead thrown unceremoniously to the ground with the horse bolting off into the distance. Batu takes out his mace and advances on the Comanche warrior who dusts himself off just in time to have his arm shattered by a swing from the mace. Another blow to the face obliterates the jaw bone and leaves a mushy pulped mess behind, turning the shrieks of pain into a sort gurgling choke of shattered teeth and blood. Batu watches the Comanche crawl around for a bit, enjoying watching the enemy that killed his friends in utter agony before finishing him off with a second blow to the head, this one mashing the skull and brain matter together in a grotesque collage of gore. Batu feels a sudden and irrationally urge to hoist his weapon to the sky and scream a victory cry but quickly quashes it. It’d be almost as dumb of an idea to have used his knife to finish of the native, sacrificing common sense for a silly checklist of going through every single one of his weapons… Final Verdict In what turned out to be an utter stomp and a complete reversal of the outcome on DW the Mongols came out on top. The key advantage turned out to be their bow which was both more powerful and more accurate and in a battle between two warriors famed for their archer a massive edge. Their superior armour was also a big factor as they could absorb more damage especially from arrows meanwhile their opponents only had a shield which not only provided less protection but also robbed them the use of their bow while holding it. In the end the Mongols were the more disciplined and organised fighting force and while the Comanche were an impressive fighting force they just couldn't stack up to the Mongol war machine. Category:Blog posts